ღPieces of Youღ
by BlackParadexxX
Summary: Jamie knew she was different. But when she finds out shes not the ony one she goes on a life journey to find her true meaning...and falls in love on the way
1. Chapter 1 The Girl they called 'Average'

Pieces of You - Chapter One

**The girl who they called 'average'? **

_**Evangeline Jamie Hale was an average girl. She was seventeen, lived with her Aunt Susan, the lady with the nice garden, and went to High school in a friendly, average town.**_

_**She had straight blond hair to her shoulders, piercing blue eyes and red lips which rarely smiled. She blended in, wearing average clothes, doing well at school and putting her hair in a tight ponytail. She went by the name Jamie and had two friends, Rose and Will. **_

_**Everyday after school she worked part time in a clothes store, not far from her school. Sometimes she'd stare out the window at the rain and wish she was different. **_

_**People say she always seems to 'see'. She seemed to watch everything so carefully and analyze every little thing. She would never forget anything and seemed to be so organized. She answered people when they talked to her but she never really had a proper conversation. Rose was a quiet girl too, but more in the tomboy way as in she wanted to be. Will was the deep, soulful singer and rarely talked to anyone even though most girls were crazy about him. Jamie would sometimes look at other people having fun, falling in love and sigh. She would do a long wishful sigh that she was so familiar with she didn't even notice herself do it anymore.**_

_**She had remarkably pale skin (she isn't a vampire) and big eyes that always looked somewhere where no one else saw anything. She was mostly ignored because of her reclusiveness. After work she would go home to her Aunt Susan and study. She forever did excellent at tests and when she sometimes would stare out the window, teachers would call her, knowing she had not been paying attention, but always without fail she would know the answer.**_

_**Jamie was a flincher. Anyone touched her she flinched. Someone called her she flinched. And sometimes she would just be walking along and she'd flinch. Like someone had called her name or touched her but no one had. Sometimes her eyes would swivel to nothingness and she would be all of a sudden agitated. But no one noticed her. She was just Jamie, another normal girl in their school who was quiet.**_

_**Her life went on as normal until one fateful day. In that day her whole life secrets came out. But before that she was just your average teen girl.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

Pieces of You - Chapter Two

**Dreams …**

"_**Jamie, where are you?" Susan Hale called. **_

_**Jamie put down her chemistry book gingerly and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked down the stares without making a sound and was in the kitchen before her aunt called upon her again.**_

"_**Ja- oh there you are, god you're as white as a ghost you should get some **__**colour**__** into those cheeks. Anyway, Will is on the phone he needs to talk to you" she said her head swiveling towards the cordless phone on the desk.**_

_**Jamie went over to it and picked it up. "Yes Will?"**_

"_**Hey Jamie, um, have you talked to Rose?"**_

"_**No, not since school on Friday"**_

"_**Because I can't reach her and her mom said she's sick, but I mean…"**_

"_**I know I'll go over there" Jamie said, putting down the phone and putting on her jacket.**_

"_**Where are you going" her Aunt asked.**_

_**Jamie sighed."To Rose's, she's sick". Jamie walked out the door and down the patio. She passed her mailbox and went down the sidewalk towards Rose's house.**_

"_**Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" a young man called in an affected British accent, throwing his arms in the air. "Lucy, don't go near him I swear".**_

_**Jamie walked cautiously around him and stared at him. He looked around, eyes widening and appeared in front of her suddenly. She stopped abruptly, trying not to scream and closed her eyes. She reopened them to find him still standing there.**_

"_**Miss?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes" she said swallowing. "Is everything alright?" she said calmly, swiveling her eyes to the woman's door he had been belting at.**_

_**He growled "No. Wait..how?"**_

"_**Look can I help you because I really need to get to my friends house?" Jamie answered impatiently. **_

"_**Yeah…you can. You need to tell my wife…well ex-wife… to stop seeing this guy. She's in there…wait I don't know how you can tell her but…leave her a note yeah. Please?" he asked pleadingly.**_

"_**Why, what did he do that makes him not good for her?" she replied. **_

_**He looked at her and swallowed then turned his head to look at the house. "He murdered me" and then he disappeared.**_

"_**Hey Jamie, come on in" Rose said, opening the door.**_

"_**I heard you were sick" Jamie asked skeptically, walking in.**_

"_**Um yeah I just didn't want to talk to Will. We got into a fight because I thought he was going out with Amy Larkin" she said walking into her bedroom.**_

"_**Even Will has better taste than that" Jamie smiled.**_

"_**Yeah, just guess I was jealous. I hope that didn't cross his mind" she said, biting her lip nervously.**_

"_**Na, he wouldn't even think it."Jamie paused."Why don't you tell him?"**_

"'_**Cos it would ruin our friendship"Rose answered.**_

"_**Yeah…"Jamie sat down on the bed."But my mom used to always say If you try you might get what you want, if you don't," she paused and smiled" Then you're a dumbass"**_

"_**Ha nice one, so have you any news?" Rose asked.**_

"_**Yeah I'll tell you about it tomorrow though. I gotta go bye". She gave Rose a hug and walked home. **_

_**Jamie started her homework. She gave a quick text to Will saying Rose was fine and went to sleep…**_

"_**Help me, you're the only one" the red haired woman called.**_

"_**I don't know what you want?" Jamie cried.**_

"_**My son…watch out for him, keep him safe…" then she vanished…**_


	3. Chapter 3 No Safe Place

Pieces of You - Chapter One

**No safe place**

Jamie woke up feeling shaken. Her dream had unsettled her. The look in the woman's eyes had been so full of angst and she was so fearful for her son. She had to help her. She got up and opened the window. There was no sun but a warm breeze hit her face. That was funny; it was usually freezing in Carson.

She put on a lace black t-shirt and dark jeans, with a dark blue coat just to be safe. She went downstairs and had a glass of orange juice. Her Aunt tutted and went on about teens being so worried about their weight these days. Jamie wasn't, she just didn't have an appetite that morning.

Along the way to school, Jamie looked out for the strange British man but didn't see him anywhere. She passed Rose's house and Rose came out wearing a yellow t-shirt and pale blue jeans.

'It's roasting out here, I don't know how you can wear a jacket' she asked Jamie while they walked to school.

'Yeah I know I'll take it off when we're at school' Jamie answered.

When they reached the school, Jamie noticed a strange black car parked outside.

'I wonder what that car is there for?' she said to Rose.

'Huh? Oh that…I don't know probably a new car or visitor. You worry about the strangest things.' The bell rang and Rose caught Jamie's arm and went running in. They reached the lockers and Jamie removed her jacket. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Her lace black t-shirt made her look even more sickly and pale, it was all wrinkled and she was tired from the nightmare and she was sure she looked a state. From other's eyes it was a much different sight. Girl's envied her and boys stared. The lace hung gracefully over her body, outlining her beautiful prominent features, her pale skin sparkled when the sun hit it and her bright blue eyes glittered.

Jamie couldn't concentrate all day. She was too worked up about the mother in her dream. On the way home she saw the car was still parked and two adults, one a heavy African-American who looked quite well-off and the other a Spanish or Portuguese woman, thin with long hair and some braids. She was quite beautiful and had an unnatural glowing skin. They stopped and looked and Jamie who blushed and walked away quickly.

As she walked past them, the British man appeared once again. Jamie gasped loudly and dropped her books. She scrambled to pick them up again.

'Did you tell my wife?' he asked Jamie anxiously.

'Yes yes I left the note' Jamie hissed through her breath. The woman was staring at her. She got up and scampered off as quickly as she could. He followed her closely.

'And she said what?' he persevered. She bit her lip and took out her cell pretending she was talking to someone as the man and the woman stared at her. 'She read it and that's all I know. I haven't seen the man around yet so she probably dumped him. You're the ghost you check!' she said a little too loudly. To top things off her cell actually started to ring. Jamie just ran towards her house and picked it up on the way there.

'Hey where are you?' Rose said when Jamie picked up.

'Sorry I needed to rush' she said out of breath and looked back. He was gone. Good.

'Ok. Well Will and I are going to do our homework at my house. Do you want to come?'

'No I'm fine thanks anyway. I'll see you tomorrow!' she said and hung up. Jamie walked up my front porch and there was a note on the door.

Jamie,

I had to run to the hospital as my friend is quite ill. I left a risotto in the freezer, call me if anything goes wrong and I'll be back at seven am

She sighed and ripped the note off. She went up her winding mahogany stairs and into her room, last door on the left, and studied and did homework for three hours.

As it darkened Jamie went down to pick out a movie. She looked at her shelf then spotted the modern version of Romeo and Juliet. She had had a small crush on Leonardo Dicaprio when she was younger so she decided to watch it. She tried to turn on her television in the front room. Nothing. She heard the rain pounding outside on the windows and the hail shattering against the glass. The lights flickered. She rubbed her arms and went upstairs. Afraid to sleep, she took out and old photo of her parents and brother. Her parents had died in a fire when she was twelve. Her brother was fourteen. They never found his body but he was presumed dead. Jamie was still different but she wasn't as patient. She didn't want to accept and was angry. She drove everyone away from her. Her brother was all she had.

She walked up the stairs and carefully into her room rooting out her torch. As she looked for it she thought she heard a movement outside. She slammed the drawer and stood up briskly. Slowly and cautiously she opened her balcony doors. The rain was so hard she was surprised it had not broken the windows already. Normally she wouldn't dream of coming out and 'checking something out'. It was against her better judgment. Just as she thought of that, lightening sparked in the sky and moments later thunder crashed around. She shuddered and turned back. Her hair was sticking down and her clothes stuck to her. But before she reached her doors two soft but strong hands caught her and turned her around in a moment. Everything was in slow motion after that. All she could remember was struggling, gasping and trying to scream out, but having her breath knocked out of her.

She drifted into a slow unconsciousness and shortly after the red-haired woman's face came to her. The end was coming shortly and she knew it. She would see her parents, her brothers. But this was not what life had in store at all for Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Pieces of You - Chapter Four

**Kidnapped**

Jamie woke up in cold sweat, lying on a hard surface and bumping up and down continuously. She gasped and sat up, remembering the following night. She clutched her stomach in a sudden rush of travel sickness and looked anxiously around. She was in the back of, unmistakably, a very expensive, plush jeep with blacked out windows. When she peered out she realized she was heading down a jarring back road, through woodland, and the sun was rising. She had been out the whole night. She crawled over to the window, separating her from whoever the driver was a pounded the window with her fists. Suddenly the jeep came to a grinding halt. She heard a door slam. She was in for it now.

Whoever just banged the door shut came around near her and pulled on the jeep's door handle. The jeep automatically pulled it's door back and there standing was the short African-American man who she'd seen outside the school. And this was no jeep but the humongous black car she'd seen with him.

'So you're finally awake Evangeline. Or would you prefer me to call you Jamie?' he said with an inviting smile on his face. Jamie gaped at him, then brushed her hair back and rubbed her arms.

'Let me go. Where have you brought me? What did I-' before she could finish he tapped his finger on her lips, ushering her to quiet down.

'You're different Evangeline. You know that though don't you?' he said, tilting his head to the side. She gulped then hesitated to speak again. The she opened her mouth.

'What are you talking about?' Jamie said slowly. He tutted and chuckled.

'We know your secret. Don't worry you're not alone. You never were. But now you can finally be where you belong.' He said, flashing her another warm smile. She looked at him, looked at the road, calculated how far out of town he had brought her then closed her eyes and sighed. What was this Harry Potter? Was he her secret protector and has come to bring her to her wizard school for the special?

'Let me go. This..this is illegal, you cannot kidnap somebody. And that's what this is..a kidnapping! You have taken me against my own will now let me go!' She said, trying to shove past him but he swiftly caught her.

'Going somewhere?' a female voice said beside Jamie. It was the woman she had previously seen with him. She shook her head and let out a dark laugh. 'There's no going back now Evangeline' she smirked.

'It's Jamie. The police will be after you, you know' Jamie screamed at the man and tears welled up in her eyes which she blinked away furiously. She needed to be strong.

He laughed and the woman joined him. 'Sure' he said, faking wiping his eyes.

'So this is it, dump me in the middle of this forest and I go off with the fairies? Are you insane? You're manic!' Jamie said to him again, now panicking and looking around.

'Look behind you.' He said calmly. She did. She saw a large driveway leading into the forest.

'What-' She started but he started to walk and pulled her along. The woman grabbed her other arm and she knew she was trapped. They walked along the road. They reached a big gate and the man let go, and walked to the camera on the side and pressed some digits.

Jamie considered running from the woman then but there was something about her iron grip around Jamie's wrist that made her decide against it. She sighed heavily and the man looked over and nodded. As they walked in, he turned around.

'Oh I'm terribly sorry, I am so rude, I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Mr. Levitt- Montecito. I own this wonderful place and make sure people like us are kept safe.' He said smiling at her. She wondered if he was right in the mind.

'He's acting like he's the bloody professor in X-men. Maybe that's it. Maybe there really were mutants and I'm one of them. Or maybe I'm having a dream. Nah my wrist is really hurting from the woman. I need to get out of here' Jamie thought.

'I'm Catharina Lorenzo. But people just call me Cat.' The woman said and then whispered. 'You'll like it here' she said. 'And if you don't too bad.' Then Jamie saw an enormous Victorian House looming up. She could hear voices inside. That was it. She pulled with all her strength and might and ran backwards. But Cat was too quick. Mr. Levitt didn't even blink. Cat snapped her arm around with..well cat reflexes… and grabbed Jamie and yanked her back so hard, she thought her arm dislocated from it's socket. Jamie screamed. Cat turned her to face her.

'Do NOT try that again or so help me I will yank that pretty little head off it's shoulder!' she hissed and Jamie nodded in fear. Mr. Levitt tutted and shook his head sadly. 'I am so sorry but you need to see, we can't let you go Jamie' he said smiling and knocking on the door. Jamie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror beside the door. Her hair was down and flowing, her lace t-shirt was rugged and her eyes looked like a deer's caught in the headlights.

When the door opened, Cat dragged Jamie in. Mr. Levitt walked back to the car and left them. There were several men standing there and two women. They ceased talking. One of the woman, with startlingly red hair stood up and looked at both Jamie and Cat disbelievingly.

'What are you doing?' She asked, blinking incredulously.

'Catching a live one!' Cat said, smirking.

'And you decided to bring her here.' she asked staring at Jamie who gulped and bit her lip.

'Boss said she was special' Cat sniffed.

'So it's even worse that you've nearly dismembered her wrist off her arm?' she said standing with her hand on one hip and looking at Jamie's wrist, which was very red.

'Sorry. Whatever I gotta take her. C'mon Jamie or Evangeline or whatever your name is' She said, dragging Jamie up the stairs.

When they reached the top, she went to the second door on the right and opened it then pushed Jamie in.

'Yeah this is yours, don't try anything funny we got security everywhere bye!' she snapped then proceeded to slam the door shut and leave Jamie on a big white bed, rubbing her arms, with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter

Pieces of You – Encounter

Jamie woke up to the sun bursting through the window. It lit up every corner of the room, almost like a ray from Heaven.

She couldn't remember falling asleep, it just happened. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, not for one second forgetting where she was. Her memory of yesterday was crystal clear. She swallowed and her dry throat protested.

She stood up carefully to avoid any unsuspecting waves of vertigo hitting her and made her way over to the large, intricately designed mirror to the east of the room.

She looked at herself. Her snowy blonde hair hung limply down past her shoulders, her clothes were crinkled and her eyes had dark shadows underneath them, not that that was any different no matter how much sleep she got... 'Wasn't it odd' she thought. ' how she couldn't sleep at the best of times yet here she was, being held captive in a strange house and yet having just woken up from a deep slumber?'

Voices floated up the stairs and she wondered if they left the door open. She tried to no avail.

Then quick footsteps came down the hallways and she heard a key scrabble in the keyhole. She took three steps back and the door swung open, revealing the red haired woman from yesterday.

Her hair was natural, and smooth and sleek to her shoulders. At a startling shade of red it complimented her high cheekbones and taut lips. She looked late thirties. She smiled apologetically at Jamie.

'You're awake…listen I'm so sorry about Cat yesterday, she can be a bit…well you know.' She said and smiled a bit.

'Yes I do know…' Jamie thought bitterly then tried her throat.

'It's ok.' she replied, her voice croaking a bit. She then frowned. 'No it wasn't…she had been kidnapped and wanted to do was return home.' she thought and refrained herself from rubbing her arms. The woman raised her eyebrows amused by Jamie's change in expression.

'Well I'm guessing that's a lie. It all has a purpose though, you'll see. They always do.' She said nodding and gesturing for Jamie to follow her.

'What did she mean by 'they'? Did she and the rest of the people here do this sort of thing regularly?' Jamie hadn't heard about too many abductions lately on the news. She followed the woman carefully and she made her way down the sleek stairs.

When they reached the end, three men and Cat were speaking in hushed tones and then the woman in front cleared her throat loudly.

They stopped and looked around quickly.

Cat looked down and gazed intently and then looked back up.

Jamie frowned and looked down, to find her arms badly bruised around the wrists where Cat had pulled on them day before. How didn't she notice that?

'She'll be staying with us for a while.' The woman said simply. A man, around forty with a bristly beard but rugged handsomeness, held his hand out and Jamie shook it. She hadn't notices how badly she was shaking until she reached out her arm. It was quivering so bad she could barely keep it upright.

He smiled sideways at her. 'I hope you'll enjoy your stay.' He said in a coarse, strong Scottish accent.

Then he looked pointedly at the woman who stared back and then turned to Jamie.

'William and Leon here will show you around and make you feel comfortable. Excuse me.' She said, pointing to the men and smiled lightly then walked ahead, the man close behind. Jamie looked at the two men she had been directed to.

William had blondish hair, windswept and tousled, a square chin and piercing eyes. Leon had short black hair and prominent cheekbones. He had put on a friendly face which unfortunately couldn't be said for

William. Leon held out his hand to Jamie.

'I'm Leon.' he said. She shook it carefully. His introduction reminded her that neither the red-haired woman nor the man had introduced themselves. She shuddered inwardly on thoughts on why that may

be.

'William.' William said briskly, and gazed at her for a moment then broke it. 'You are?' he said questioningly and Jamie swallowed, to find her throat still burning. He frowned slightly, wondering if she was mentally unstable. Well she had been through an ordeal and a half but still, she didn't realize how lucky she truly was.

'It's ok, I know you must kind of be scared. I'm guessing they didn't bring you here the easy way.' Leon said and looked down at Jamie's wrist and a smile played around his lips.

'Do you want to see around?' he asked and gazed at her.

'No.' she wanted to say. She wanted to tell them that they were all psychos and all she wanted to do was run out the door and never look back. But she couldn't.

Leon blinked again. He felt sorry for her. Her wide blue eyes were like a vast ocean, full of worry, hurt and mystery. Just looking into them he felt like he needed to know more about her. He would find out soon, he had a gift for that sort of thing. And her skin…it looked like it had never seen the sun. Not purpley and blue like she was cold and unhealthy but a glowing white, so clear and beautiful it stunned him.

'Maybe you'd just like to sit down for a while. Maybe eat a little.' He suggested and she nodded and he turned on his heels, leading her away. William waited until they were both in front of him then quietly made his way after them.

Jamie gazed inconspicuously behind her. She couldn't help but be fascinated by his unwelcome face, and smoldering eyes. So familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Everyone else here, with the exception of Cat, tried so hard to make her feel at home and yet here was this icy, cold man. She wondered what his story was.

Leon turned into the kitchen. He gestured to the seat and pulled it out for her. She sat down quickly . Leon smiled.

She didn't know why but she felt safer. She realized she had felt very comfortable and open the last few minutes with this man when she should be screaming and running.

William stood rooted to the side of the table. He licked his lips and looked over at the window.

Jamie blinked and looked over, then nearly fell off her chair. The wild red-haired ghost came close to her then almost like a magnet was pulling her, got dragged away, screaming and crying.

Leon noticed her bewildered expression. 'Are you alright?' he asked and she looked at him.

'What is this place?' she finally asked. He smiled.

'We like to call it a safe haven. For us.' He said and then smiled. She frowned and he opened his mouth but the red-headed woman waltzed back in.

'We're ready to see you Jamie.' She said and smiled and walked away. Leon held his hand out and she took it and stood up then let go. She followed everyone into a different room, where several seats were with around ten people sitting around a small coffee table. She gulped and

took a seat.

If you're confused, I'll explain to you what the chapters will be like. I will say first what point of view they're in. If it's no ones (third person) then I'll leave it and you'll see that it's no one's point of view in particular. The chapters will be named and then I'll put the name of the narrator after, (Jamie) xox


	6. Chapter 6 Introduction

Pieces of You – Introduction

JAMIE

I sat down and looked around. The room smelt like a museum or an old, priceless Victorian house. It probably was, considering the old-fashioned, delicately designed wallpaper and smooth, furnished wood. Everything looked like it was very old and kept in good condition.

Several people were sitting opposite me and the door knocked then swiftly opened, as if the person on the other side knew they were already welcome. Some young people, maybe a little older than me, one girl with peroxide blonde curly hair and another, a boy, skinny and his hair floppy. The last girl had a rather shy, but tomboyish look…her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, she was skinny with no curves and no make up.

The red-haired woman sat down. She smiled.

'Well as you know by know, and some of you not, my name is Karolyn Montgomery. I live in Washington usually, I run the museum there, but I visit occasionally…especially when there is a reason to visit.' She said and reminded me of someone making a speech to thousands not a handful of people in a crammed living room.

'You people are important. Some of you are new. You've never told anyone, you lived a life of terror at what you are. Some of you were helped along the way and knew people with the same gifts. But we're here to help.' She said and smiled.

I knew what this was about from the beginning. But they couldn't _make_ me stay here. They're all 'we're here to help' and 'this is a safe place for you now.' Did anyone ask me? Maybe I couldn't care a less. I just wanted to go back to my Aunt, Rose, Will and my quiet life.

She looked at me and I looked away only to find myself looking at Leon. He was looking at me curiously then he turned away to Karolyn.

'You might want to explain more…I'm not quite sure everyone is getting it.' He hinted. I scowled slightly. I did get it. Although I had to admit, I was quite curious why everyone else was here. Were they the same as me?

'Thank you Leon. Every single one of you are special. In your own unique ways. Some of you have obvious talents. Some are hidden more deeper…like Leon here. He can just make you open up. His father was in the C.I.A as a 'human lie detector.'' she said and smiled. Leon nodded and looked down.

That wasn't so special. Handy, yes, but nothing compared to me. Not bragging of course, I meant it in a bad way. So he had a little knack for that, I was a mental weirdo. He was lucky, he didn't need to feel he was even _close_ to my level as…what she called it…'specialness.' I suddenly felt more alone than ever.

She looked at me and my heart dropped but thankfully she looked away. Something hit me though. How did she know? Was she spying on me? I know I wasn't very subtle that day in the school parking lot but I don't think the first thing that would cross people's minds would be…well what I did. Did they have 'gifted' person as well, who knew when people were…different?

I shifted and bit my lips. A man beside me sniffed and Karolyn nodded and he stood up. I had so many questions but not in a million years would I think of asking. That would make it seem like I belonged here, like nothing was wrong. I was a prisoner. My mind must be on my escape at all times.

He turned and I recognized him as the man from the hallway.

'I know most of you.' He said in a definite Scottish accent and eyed us. 'Let us all know each other though.' He said and went up to the peroxide blonde. 'This is Donna. She is talented yes…she is an amazing fighter and has a sense for escape.' He said, chuckling and I myself chuckled darkly to myself. That would be handy to me now.

He went along to the floppy-haired boy. 'This is Indigo. More subtle, but he has a knack for technology. He can do whatever he needs, figure out how it works in seconds even if he's never seen it before.' He said and moved on to the tomboy.

'Shandi here, knows things. Like how to win chess…or snap or any game and other stuff. She doesn't have visions or anything, she just has instinctual feelings. Or horses in bets. Place all in front of her and without fail the horse she picks will win. Of course this can be used in a lot bigger things as well.' He said proudly and I stared at her. Now that was quite freaky…still at least she didn't…as Emily-Joel Osment said so convincingly in the Sixth Sense…'see dead people.'

He moved on to Leon and winked. 'We all know about Leon here. Sometimes I find myself telling him things I wouldn't even have told my dog.' He said laughing and moving on. He skipped a couple of people-The red-haired woman called Karolyn, a tall man and the William guy. He looked at me and frowned slightly.

'I don't believe you've told me your name.' He said and I swallowed and reddened as everyone's gaze fell upon me.

'Karolyn told me your name was Evangeline Hale. Is that right?' he said and I spoke up.

'It's Jamie.' I said and he smiled, obviously pleased I had decided to speak up. He sighed in and then moved on. I exhaled. I did not want anyone knowing all about me when I, personally, didn't know who they were.

He looked and back. 'We'll talk later, Jamie.' He said and smiled lightly then touched a young girls shoulder.

'My daughter Ingrid.' He said, looking back. She was around twelve with blonde hair and freckles. She smiled.

'Now she can tell your future. You know kind of like fortune tellers. She only sees some stuff not what she wants to see. So it's hard to find out what we need to find out.' He said simply and nodded, plainly not wanting to go on. I guess it hurt him that his little girl would never be normal.

Everyone stood up and he shook people's hand then looked to me and Karolyn nodded and ushered me up. I stood up, my legs trembling and walked into the kitchen by myself with the man.

He turned around and I decided to finally voice my opinions.

'Look it's nice that you want to help out but legally this is kidnapping. But if you let me go I'll just let everyone think I ran away or went to find something.' I stammered out, much less confidently than I'd hoped.

He smiled. 'We can't let you go. You're very special Jamie. More special than anyone else.' He said and I realized some people behind me were still listening. They hadn't moved out of the room and were obviously curious about me. The fake blonde squinted when he said 'more special than anyone else.'

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't want to be.

'You can't ignore it for the rest of your life.' He carried on. Yes I could, and I would. He couldn't tell me what I can or can't do.

Leon cleared his throat. 'What is it you do exactly Jamie?' he asked, straight on and I gaped at him. It seemed like he was the only person in the room. For one tiny moment…he reminded me of my brother. Wow he had a pretty persuasive talent. William stood beside him and watched me cautiously.

'Jamie?' he said again, releasing the full force of his sympathetic, forgiving and friendly all at the same time, eyes. I gulped and the man smirked.

'I don't know the full details but Cat told me…you see ghosts?' he said and then all of a sudden the red-haired ghost - she had a more fuller face in full sunlight, but scared eyes, tear-rimmed – stood there and looked at me sadly and reached her hand out then disappeared. Suddenly pins and needles shot through my legs and my eyes rolled back uncontrollably. Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Mystery

_Okay sorry I've had no stories out in ages but i had my exams so not time for computer. Oh and i finished up pieces of you and she will be loved and another story over the past weeks so now heres three pieces of you in a row and next wil b she will be loved! x l.c_

Pieces of You – Mystery

_Jamie_

I woke up again on a velvet couch, my head spinning from dizziness.

'Jamie? Jamie, it's ok don't move too sudden.'

I groaned a little, then blinked. I was still at that horrible house and the red-haired woman called Karolyn Montgomery was peering over me along with Leon.

'Are you ok?' he asked, his forehead creasing. Oh, they were so worried about their new freak show. I inhaled deeply then sat up, holding my head.

'You fainted.' Leon told me and I looked at him, one eyebrow raised and he reddened. 'Well maybe you already realized that.' He added and stood up.

I looked around and realized everyone had gone out of the living room.

'How long was I out for?' I asked quietly, since my head was still hammering and I wasn't going to make any sudden noises to startle it.

'About forty minutes. Maybe less.' Karolyn informed me then held out her hand. I took it and heaved myself up.

I pulled down my top and looked around self-consciously. I'd almost be embarrassed, except for the fact I was being held hostage and I should have no feelings of anything except fear.

Karolyn smoothed out her skirt carefully then looked up at me again. 'Do you want a glass of water or anything?'

I shook my head. I'll go on hunger strike, if they won't let me out. My Aunt was probably worried to death and Rose and Will. How have the police not found me yet?

Leon and Karolyn walked out of the room and Leon gestured for me to follow. I did, obediently, and they led me into the hall from earlier. There were three people in a group, a woman I couldn't make out, William and the Scottish man. He either never mentioned his name or I forgot it, which is very likely considering the amount of people I have been introduced to today.

'Jamie, you're up. We were starting to think we'd have to throw a bucket of water over your head.' He smiled and I stared blankly back at him. Do not laugh at jokes.

He seemed to take the hint and coughed. 'William, could you escort her back…' he informed William but I suddenly got distracted by something else in the room.

She was standing there. Not in a hospital nightdress, but a normal dark dress. Her hair was pulled back and her face beautiful. The red-haired ghost.

She looked at me and smiled then quickly looked back to the group. My mouth twitched. I had so many questions…

'Jamie?' the man said again and I flickered towards him. 'Yes?' I answered and he nodded towards the stairs William was starting to climb. I followed.

As he stopped in front of my room, I noticed the woman beside him again. She was watching him, ever so closely and I nodded to him then made my way into the room hastily.

I looked around when I got in there and began to whisper. 'Where are you? Hello? I want to talk.'

'Yes?' She answered clear as day and I jumped and saw her near the door. I stood there, astounded that she was so clear and able to speak.

'How come you were always so unclear before? You never spoke except for that time you said something about your son.' I spoke quietly and pain flashed in her eyes.

'No time for that. My name is Marie…Robinson…my son will be in danger soon. That's all you need to know.' She answered abruptly and I shook my head.

'How can I help…I don't know who you're talking about.' I replied and she opened her mouth but then looked to something else and looked back to me.

'Hurry.' She said then disappeared.

I plopped myself down on the bed. God, this was so frustrating…why did she keep going off? I didn't even know who the hell her son was.

I got up and opened the door. No one was one the hallway but they were still near the stairs. I walked down alone the hallway in the opposite direction. I couldn't believe my luck, not that I thought I could possibly escape. Even if I managed to get out, they would still see me or have guards or even if I got to the road, I had no idea how to get anywhere. It seemed so secluded out here…

'Looking for something?' a voice suddenly said and I jumped and held my mouth for fear a scream would escape.

William waltzed out of the shadows, his grey-green eyes piercing into me. 'Looking for something?' he repeated. 'The bathroom's that way.' He informed me, nodding back to where my room was.

I gulped. 'I just wanna go home.' I answered and he frowned slightly. 'I'm afraid that's not an option. Sorry.' He said and shrugged.

I stared at him. There was something about him that was so familiar. His eyes flickered, their colour recognizable. The way his face was shaped, his blonde hair so soft and windswept, almost curly. Those eyes didn't match…I could imagine them with brown hair…or red…

'Oh.' I gasped and he looked at me quickly. 'What?' he frowned and looked behind him then quickly back to me. 'Was that supposed to be some kind of distraction?'

'It's you.' I said in shock, Of course…

'Me what?' he asked. 'Listen, Evangeline or Jamie or whatever your name is, I'm gonna have to take you downstairs.' He ordered. I shook my head.

'What's your name?' I asked and he frowned. 'William…' he said slowly.

I shook my head in frustration.

'No, no your full name.' I asked again then realized I sounded like a demented person. I was usually so careful and reserved. He looked at me like I was a demented person.

'William Robinson.' He stated then looked back again and sighed. 'I have to insist you come…stop stalling or whatever this is.'

'Robinson.' I repeated and thought about it. What did she say her fist name is…

'Marie Robinson.' I said slowly and he froze and look back at me.

'What did you just say? How the fuck did you know her?' he said and I looked up.

'I do know her.' I told him and he shook his head slowly.

'She'd dead-' he started but then stopped and stared at me.

'And I see the dead.' I stated and we stared at one another.


End file.
